A Change of Fate
by TheFanfictionMaster
Summary: It was late. I didn't see this coming, how could I? I woke up to a brand new world, one I had never seen, but I had read. I hope these cats don't judge me, but how could they? They didn't even know where I am truly from. But hey, what can I say? It's hard being a human turned cat with a twisted fate.


Jen was sitting on her bed, her soft long brown hair lying lazily on her shoulders as she look up in the dark. She turns to the clock, it read 3:46 p.m. She groans and sits up, not tired after her exciting day at middle school. Jen loves _Warriors_ and has been reading them since the seventh grade, she is in the eighth and almost done. She scrolls through her ipod and checks her mail _" No __updates on the fanfictions I follow"_ she thinks as she sets her ipod down. She lays down in her soft bed and pulls the blankets over her. Jen then lays her head on the plush pillow and tries to fall asleep. Suddenly she feels a breeze on her face.

She lifts her paw up to cover her face. Wait...paw? Her eyes widen in shock and she bolts up. She stands panting on four legs in the middle of the night in a forest. She looks around and feels the soft ground between her paws. She collapses to the ground and her eyes dart around her, trying to take everything in. Her mind going a million miles an hour. _"Why are the trees so big? Why am I in a forest? Why do I have paws and fur and...why am I a cat?"_ Hey head whips upwards as she hears a rustling from the bushes. Four cats emerge from the bushes a pale blue she-cat, a strong built golden tom, a hansom ginger tom, and a large dark tabby tom. Her eyes widen as she sees them, able to name them all. _"Bluestar, Lionheart, Firepaw...or Fireheart..? And"_ her mouth goes agape _"Tigerclaw..."  
_

Bluestar spoke first, "What are you, loner or clan?" I tried to answer but the words didn't come out. It had finally clicked that I was in a warriors book. A real. Live. warriors story.

A growl rumbled deep in Tigerclaw's throat, "Answer" He said plainly. Bluestar flicked her tail for him to be quiet. Jen spoke, "Neither." Bluestar tilted her head, "Kittypet?" Jen shook her head and Bluestar glanced at Fireheart, and he nodded. _"Did they know something?" _Bluestar said "Come to us to our camp." The group turned and started padding after Bluestar. When Jen passed Tigerclaw she heard him mutter "She won't be letting non-clan cats into the clan soon." She froze a little. She knew what it meant but she didn't know if she should tell anyone. Suddenly she heard a voice in her head.

_"Starclan"_ she thought. The Starclan voice said to her, _"It must be you, you and another cat who will save the forest from wind and rain"_ She kept padding and shook her head _"And now im part of a prophecy, great." _Jen thought. They arrived at camp and Bluestar climbed up the Highrock and yowled for the clan to gather. Jen widened her eyes as she looked around camp, the camp having a radiant glow from the moonlight. She peered into a puddle and gasped at her reflection. She was a beautiful lean muscled, silky, soft, slim, sleek tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a soft while muzzle and a fluffy tail with glimmering amber eyes. She snapped back to reality as Bluestar started announcing her arrival.

"Today we have found an outsider, like Fireheart I can see that she will be useful in the clan. She will be welcomed as Fireheart was." The clan cats nodded in agreement.

" Outsider, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Maplepaw. Your mentor will be Tigerclaw. I hope Tigerclaw will pass down all he knows on to you. Tigerclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Thistleclaw and you have shown yourself to be brave and fearless. You will be the mentor of Maplepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Maplepaw." Maplepaw stood shocked with fear. _"Tigerclaw...is my...mentor.."_ Tigerclaw walked up to her and bent his head down. She got a prick of excitement despite who her mentor was. She reached her head up and lightly touched his muzzle.

"Maplepaw! Maplepaw!" The clan cheered. She rose her head up in pride and the cheering soon died down. She yawned and padded to the apprentice den and saw Brackenpaw, Thornpaw, and Brightpaw in their. She noticed Brightpaw's face and sighed. _"It looks like the dog attack happened already..."_ She was quick at making a nice soft moss nest next to Thornpaw. She soon fell asleep.

* * *

Jen woke up and stretched out her hands and ran her hands through her hair. Her eyes popped open. She bolted up and went straight to a mirror. She sighed in relief as she saw her regular self. She looked at the clock 6:03 _"I must have been dreaming and fell asleep without realizing it."_ Jen went back into her bedroom and flopped down onto the bed. Suddenly she heard a voice. The voice of...Thornpaw? She grabbed her head tightly as she felt a hammering like a migraine. She soon felt dizzy and lightheaded and passed out onto her bed.

* * *

Maplepaw woke up and stretched out her paws, feeling the soft moss. She stopped and her eyes darted around frantically. She then realized what had just happened, wasn't a nightmare, it was real. _"No No! Why is this happening to me? I...just wanted to go home.."_ But did she? Maplepaw had to admit that she was excited to be in the warriors books. She looked up at Thornpaw, his face full of confusion.

"Come on or we'll be late!" She jumped to her paws and bounded out of the apprentice den after him. Tigerclaw and Mousefur waiting for them. Mousefur looked fine and Tigerclaw looked frustrated. "Where have you been?" Tigerclaw slightly growled but Mousefur flicked her tail at his muzzle.

"Oh come on Tigerclaw, Maplepaw is new you don't have to be _too_ hard on her." Tigerclaw rolled his eyes. Mousefur pelted into the forest, signalling for Thornpaw to follow her with a flick of her tail. Tigerclaw stared at her.

"What?' She said, he smirked. "Why don't you follow me." Maplepaw nodded and followed her mentor into the forest. _"This is going to be a long day"_

"Keep your flank down!" Tigerclaw growled and Maplepaw quickly readjusted her hunting crouch. Tigerclaw stepped back. "Not bad, try sneaking forward." She snuck forward pretty easily and surprisingly silent. "Ok, that's enough. Lets try some fighting" he grinned. Maplepaw got up and shook some leaves out of her fur. "Why don't we try a half-turn belly rake. First you can leap under your attacker and slice your claws across their soft bellyand a belly rake, which is if you're pinned down you can use your hind claws to rake their underbelly, ready? Lets try." Maplepaw nodded but wasn't ready for an immediate attack.

Tigerclaw leaped at her and quickly held a paw to her neck. "You'd be dead by now." He got off of her. "To avoid being pinned down you can sidestep." He leaped at her again but stumbled on her paws. Tigerclaw easily pinned her to the ground and reached his muzzle down, inches from her exposed neck. She kicked up her hind legs, slightly pushing him off. He stepped back and narrowed his eyes. He leapt at her but this time she sidestepped at the last second and he landed soft pawed in the dirt. They both whipped around to face each other. Tigerclaw unexpectedly leaped at Maplepaw and his claws unsheathed and dug into her fur, she yowled and unconsciously unsheathed her claws and raked his belly with her hind claws. He yowled and jumped off. He smiled, "Good job." She ran beside him and slipped under his belly and pawed them, like she would be raking them, then rolled onto her paws and stood up. "Good but I could have easily sat on you, try to be swifter."

Her shoulders burned and she could smell the fresh blood from the fight. She panted "What now?" She surly wouldn't be beaten that easily. "Now we try the front paw blow and the front paw strike. For the frost paw blow you bring your paw down on your opponents head, hard. The frost paw blow can increase to the front paw strike where you rake your claws down the enemies face." She nodded and prepared for the attack. Tigerclaw leaped at her and she duct her head down as he swiped at her, a claw whisked past her cheek, making a tiny cut. She brought her paw up and brought it down across his face, her claws sheathed. They both stood back. "Want to do one more thing, or can you not handle it?" she spat "I can handle it." It just made him grin more. "This is a defensive moved called Duct-and-Twist. You duct then twist around, rolling onto your back, and leap up to your paws." Maplepaw nodded and Tigerclaw leaped at her. She expected him to try to do a front paw strike so she ducted, twisted around then rolled and leap up to her paws.

"Ok, we can be done for the day." They padded back to camp, her shoulder still burning and her cheek hurting a bit. They had been training all day into the late night. She curled up in her nest in the apprentice den, her fur touching Thornpaw's warm fur and she fell asleep.


End file.
